Eastern Dragons
Eastern Dragons are basically dragons from another dimension that somehow got to earth as their home. They are known to be VERY powerful and have been mistaken as gods. All known Eastern Dragons have power over Lightning, Water, Storms, And Wind and hypnotism. They are so skilled with these powers they have been mistaken as gods. They have the ability to turn into a Human and Half-Dragon form. They have been known to be aggressive to their own species and humans. Each individual Dragon has their own unique power. Such as telekinesis, Mimicing, Time traveling, ect. Upon death, when they are dying, they are drained of their blood and it is put in a jar, then they disintigrate into ash. Most of them killed each other, But there remain a few left. AnatomyEdit They are long and serpentine, with 4 legs and a relatively short tail. The older males of the species have whiskers and a lion-like mane. Their heads are reptilian with long ears and barbed horns. And their tails have a tip that could vary from dragon to dragon (John has a mass of quills on his tail). They have snake-like eyes that can have a rounded pupil, or change to a slit when hypnotizing someone. In human forms, they are relatively the same as normal humans, but females have rather large breasts for reasons unknown, both genders have odd markings on their legs and arms and back. In half dragon form, they are similar to human form but with minor differences, Both genders have scales on their lower legs and feet, and upper arms. Males have scales on their chests and back, whereas matured females just have them on their back and stomach. They come in huge amounts of colors and their powers usually coorespond with their colors (More common colors get weaker powers) and the rarer the scale color, the lower they are on a class system. The most common colors are Reds, Yellows, Browns, Oranges, Greens, ect. In the middle are metalic colors such as Bronze, Diamond, Iron, Silver, Gold, ect. The rarest are "Colorless Dragons" with Black, White and Grey scales. The Colorless dragons are usually killed at birth or sent away. The Black dragons are considered Evil and a sign of bad luck, as a result, they burn them when they reach the age of 13. This class system only implies to cities of dragons controlled by the evil side of them. In terms of Reproduction, they undergo sexual reproduction. They lay round pearl like eggs. The Female guards the egg while the Male provides himself and the female with food until it hatches. Females tend to choose males that are more attractive, have better powers, and have a more common scale color or one on their level as a mate. The gender of the baby dragon depends on the tempature of the egg before it hatches, if it is too warm, it is Female, if it is too cold it is Male. If it is inbetween, it is Transgendered, the primary gender of the transgendered dragon (Male with female reproductive System, Female with male reproductive system) depends on wether the egg was closer to being male or female.